Betrayal
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: A lengthier story of Yao's injury from Kiku. Rated T. Partally sounds like Yao x Kiku, but it isn't very much. One-shot. Human names used.


Stepping closer to the door, Kiku thought about what he would do. This was what he had to do. He reached the door. With his body frozen, he hesitated about doing this. Now was his final chance to deny this task. "I have to," He whispered to himself. "It is for my country..." Kiku knocked on the wooden door. After a few short moments, which felt like forever to Kiku, Yao opened the door.

"Kiku! It's good to see you, aru! What are you dong here in the middle of the night, aru?" Yao paused for a moment. Kiku silently whispered a short 'forgive me' before Yao began to speak again. "Would you like to come in, aru? I was just deciding if..." Yao watched Kiku begin to pull out his katana. "K-kiku... W-what are you doing, aru?" No answer was returned. Kiku pointed the katana to Yao. "Kiku!"

He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. There was no turning back. "I'm sorry..." He slashed the katana at Yao. Before he could be hit, Yao rapidly turned to take the damage on his back. He let out a slight yelp, falling onto his hands and knees. Kiku turned around, not want to see the pain he had just inflicted upon Yao.

Yao cried out in pain. He faced Kiku, seeing that he was no longer watching him. "Kiku!" Yao cried. "How could you do this to me, aru?" Tears were rolling down his face. Kiku gave no response. "Kiku, why did you do this, aru? Look at me, Kiku!" Kiku didn't move. He didn't want to see his "brother" in so much pain. "You promised, aru! You promised that we wouldn't let the war come between our relationship, aru!"

Kiku's tears quickly grew to a larger number. "I'm sorry..." He tried to not show the sorrow in his voice. Yao glared at him. Kiku had lied to him. His "brother", that he had took in and raised, had just tried to kill him over a war. Kiku dashed away from the house, running faster than her ever had before in his life._ How could I do this to him? What kind of person am I? _He ran across the land, his black uniform blending into the night. _I've betrayed my brother! I'm terrible person! I willingly hurt him! Yao_'s voice called for him from far behind. "Kiku! Kiku! Why did you do this, aru?" Yao yelled for him to come back. He had no idea what had happened.

Kiku tried to hold back the tears, but he just couldn't do it. Within a few seconds, tears were flying off of his face and onto the path behind him. _I hurt Yao! _Every step brought another terrible thought. Every step brought another more painful and clearer image of what had just happened. He had never felt like this before. This was supposed to be a normal attack, as usual, but for some reason, he just felt so guilty and terrible for this attack.

He reached his Tachikawa Ki-36 after running for a while. The pilot was waiting for him. He climbed into the fighter and plopped down into the seat. "You've taken care of your mission?"

He waited a minute before responding."Hai..." The plane took off within two minutes. Kiku watched as the land below them passed by. He knew exactly where Yao's home was. He couldn't watch as they grew closer to this area. He had done something so terrible to his brother.

_My brother... I'm so sorry..._ He wanted to go back and help Yao however he could. He couldn't leave him like this. He had done so much before and had never felt guilty, but this was just too much. _I'm sorry... _He looked out the window one last time. They were passing over the house. He could practically feel Yao glaring up at hm with so much hatred.

* * *

><p>Yao watched the fighter. "Kiku..." He whispered. His back was n so much agony. Sitting here crying out for Kiku wasn't going to help him. He needed to call someone, but who? His only friends were Kiku and... <em>Ivan... Maybe he will be able to help me...? <em>He tried to stand, but he could barely move. He was able to reach the phone. He typed in Ivan's number and began the call. The phone rang four times before he answered.

"Da?" He answered in a sleepy tone. Yao shiverred a bit in pain before replying.

"Aiyah... Ivan, can you help me out, aru? Kiku literally stabbed me in the back, aru. Can you help me treat the wounds, aru?" Yao asked, feeling childish for having to ask someone for help. "I can't move very much, so I can't do it myself, aru..."

"I'll be there as quick as possible, you think you'll be fine for a half hour?" He asked.

"Yes, but please hurry, aru!" Ivan hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Ivan burst through the door. "Yao?" Ivan called. He walked into the next room and saw Yao, laying on the couch on his stomach. Ivan rushed over to him. "Where can I get bandages?" Ivan asked worriedly.<p>

"In the cabinet down the hall, aru..." Yao whispered. Ivan could hear the pain in his voice. He rushed away to get what he needed. He returned with bandages, rags, and a bucket of water.

Ivan dipped one of the old cloths into the bucket. After ringing it out, he started to wipe at the blood on Yao's back. Yao cringed at the agony that shot through his body like venom. "Yao... You said Kiku did this to you... but why?" Ivan wondered.

"I don't know, aru..." Yao whispered, holding back a tear."I know we are at war, but we promised each other that this wouldn't come between us, aru...!" His tears began to flow out. "We are best friends, brothers even, aru! I just don't understand why he would do this to me, aru!" Ivan finished with cleaning the slash. He pulled Yao up and began to wrap the bandages.

"Yao... It's alright... Maybe this is just showing that you shouldn't trust him anymore." Ivan suggested. Yao glared at him with more tears pouring out.

"We are too close to each other, aru! I took him in and raised him as my brother, aru!" Yao tried to defend their relationship. Ivan sighed, not wanting to argue with Yao.

From that fateful night on, Yao and Kiku were never as close with each other as they always had been. Relations change and loyalties differ, but the bond of close friends and "brothers" will never change, no matter what they may think. Their hearts are still bonded together forever.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is partially true. There is a comic by Hidekazu Himaruya that tells of the story of Kiku slashing Yao in the back. It is only four panels long, so I made the story longer, telling what probably happened before and after. I also wrote it telling what happened during, but more in depth.


End file.
